This invention relates to an antenna unit and a feeding component included therein, particularly, to a satellite signal receiving antenna unit for receiving a circular polarized wave such as a satellite radio broadcast.
A GPS (Global Positioning System) receiving antenna is currently known as an example of an antenna for receiving a radio wave from an artificial satellite. As the GPS receiving antenna, what is called a patch antenna is used, for example. The patch antenna has a ceramic board, which is an insulating material, with a pair of main surfaces. On one of the main surfaces of the ceramic board, a ground electrode is provided. On the other of the main surfaces of the ceramic board, a receiving electrode and a feeding pin are provided. The feeding pin is used for supplying a receiving signal to an external circuit.
Recently, it is propelled to execute a radio broadcast and so on using a circular polarized wave transmitted from the artificial satellite. To receive the radio broadcast, what is called a satellite radio broadcast receiving antenna is used.
The satellite radio broadcast receiving antenna includes a pair of feeding components each of which consists of a feeding line and an attaching member. The feeding line and the attaching member are made of metal and resin, respectively. The feeding line is attached to the attaching member. To stabilize the attaching state of the feeding line to the attaching member, a tape, such as a plastic tape, is applied.
Thus, the satellite radio broadcast receiving antenna needs the tape. Accordingly, the satellite radio broadcast receiving antenna has a problem that components and assembling processes are large in number.